Until He's Caught
by sweet krab whacka
Summary: Pg for language. Set after the events of Amy ad Teddy's demise. mort finds a young stranger at his door... read on and find out more.
1. Default Chapter

Until He's Caught Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window and I don't own any of th characters from the movie, but any that aren't seen in the movie are mine. Though...(she thought to herself as an after thought) I would love to own Johnny Depp! rubs hands together evil laugh then starts drooling A/N: Okay this is set just after the movie. The sheriff has banished him to doing his grocery shopping and everything in the next town and it's all pretty much how it would be right afterward. And no! this is not a mary sue! i just wrote it in the first person. though i will state i have nothing wrong with mary sue's because it's just a form of writing.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival of a mysterious girl  
  
I looked toward the old beat up -it's-seen-better-days corner store/ gas station in the middle of nowhere. My bags in a huge pile at my feet. The Grey Hound bus behind me sped away, spitting pebbled at me, kicking up monstrous amounts of dust. I looked at the back of the bus, swearing at it's rapidly disappearing back end.  
  
" Thanks a lot ass-hole!" I raised my voice at it, angry at the fact that now my black, extremely baggy jeans and my black 5x too big Atticus hoody sweatshirt were dirty. I looked back at the corner store and noticed a group of (I'm guessing) local teens sitting on the porch laughing and joking around. I picked up my bags and headed into the store, not wanting to talk to the kids at the moment. It was hopeless though because the store clerk looked to be about the same age. He had a fairly good build and on any other day I would have found him very hot but I was having a really bad day. Especially with the whole not wanting to be here in the first place thing.  
  
"Excuse me," I squinted at the tiny name tag he was wearing. "Justin, um, I'm new around here and I have a really stupid question but one that I would really like to know. Where are all the houses and shit around here?" I asked politely. He answered me back in almost the same fashion. "Everyone lives down that way," he pointed to the the direction the bus sped of in. "And all the crap like the town and the stores is that way." He pointed to the direction I came from.  
  
"Oh, okay, thank you. I guess I probably could have figured that out on my own then, huh?" I laughed and he laughed with me. "Trust me, it's a quite common question that's asked around here. I want to get out of here so bad it's not even funny." he smiled. "Well, where do you want to go?" I was starting to feel more like myself and started flirting a little. "I honestly don't care. Anywhere, as long as people don't have to ask if there are any indoor washrooms around!" He pulled himself up to sit on the counter. Justin's Point of View I looked into her eyes, rimmed with heavily applied black make-up and smiled. It was completely obviously she's flirting with me but I let her think that I didn't know and just flirt back because I think she's cute. Her brown hair is long, to the middle of her back. Layers start at the bottom of her head going down. 'I think I'll ask her if I can walk her to wherever the hell it is she's going' I thought to myself. My Point of View   
  
He asked me if he could walk me to my house and I had to politely decline. If I was going to be living here for a while (hopefully not permanently), I had to find my own way around. So, I said my goodbyes and picked my back pack up and put it on my back and then I picked up my suitcase and my stupid instument case. God I hated it. Well, that's not quite true, I actually liked playing the fiddle but I get extremely frustrated with it. I started on my long journey in the middle of nowhere, feeling the eyes of the teens on the porch watching my back.  
  
Seeing as I'm going to have a little bit of time before I have anything else to do, Iguess I can tell you why I'm here at apparently just outside of Tashmore Lake. 


	2. So that's who that mysterious girl is!

Until He's Caught Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window and I don't own any of th characters from the movie, but any that aren't seen in the movie are mine. Though...(she thought to herself as an after thought) I would love to own Johnny Depp! rubs hands together evil laugh then starts drooling  
  
Chapter 2: So that's who that mysterious girl is!  
  
My name is Alannah Rainey. I'm fifteen years old. My father was Jeff Rainey nd he married my mother, Fiona Rainey. Together they had my brother, Brad and me. One day, I was walking back to my house with a few of my friends and there was a police car in my driveway. They asked me if my parents were Jeff and Fiona Rainey and I agreed. They told me that they had been in a car crash involving an eighteen wheeler. Both of them were still alive, but they were pinned inside of the car and mom and dad kept telling the firemen to find me, they wanted to say goodbye. Within the hour, before the firemen could even get them out of the car, they died.  
  
The policemen tried to break this to me easily but that's like trying to tell a singer that his vocal cords have been permanently damaged and he can't even speak anymore. I sat down quietly on my front steps and just looked at my feet, completely in shock. My friends were standing there, helpless in the situation. A policeman told them to go home and to be thankful for every day they had with their parent's and family. After this, I was still to in shock to care what they were doing with me so I let them put me in the car and take me to the police station.  
  
In the main office, opposite the main desk, I found my brother sitting slumped in a chair, eyes puffy and red. He looked at me sadly and hugged me tightly. I just stood there, dumbfounded, unable to believe that my parents could just leave us like that. I was more angry than sad. A woman, probably a plain clothes officer walked up to my brother and me with sympathy clearly showing on her face. She handed my brother a tiny clear packet, it had my father's wedding ring in it. Then she handed me one and it had my mother's ring in it. As if this had confirmed their death, my brother sat back down in the chair and stared at the ring but obviously in a different world. I sat down next to him and didn't think about mom and dad. I just made myself aware of my surroundings. People were looking at me strange, as if they wanted me to cry.  
  
I don't remember much else, I barely recollect the funeral. I know that every where around me were my parent's friends, hugging each other and crying. Some of my friends were there too and they were all crying. I remember a lot of tears but none of them were mine. I remember after that having to go before a judge for the reading of the wills. I had no other living relatives but I was to stay with someone. My brother was old enough to live on his own, so that is what the judge told him to do. They would provide him with the starting money and an apartment. He was not permitted to let me live with him, I figured I would stay with one of my mom's friends or something, and so did Brad. He couldn't stay to find out though, he was ordered out of the court-room as this didn't concern him. I was to stay with my father's brother. This was a little comfusing, as I had always assumed he was an only child. My uncle, Mort Rainey, lives in a little town just off of Lake Tashmore. Which would explain why I'm where I am. The government, or whomever it is that paid for it, provided me witha one-way ticket to this gas station in the middle of nowhere, and told me it was the little town where uncle Mort lived. I also find it quite humorous since Mort, means death. Huh, how ironic. My brother managed to slip me his new phone number before I left so that I could call him. I still didn't have time to tell him about uncle Death. That would about it. Now that I'm here I would say that was perfect timing as I'm looking at his house.  
  
I pulled a crumpled little folded piece of paper out of my pocket and read the address to make sure. Unfortunately, it was correct.  
  
"I have to live in this dump?" I asked the air. It seemed I couldn't get a break in life. I looked at the cabin. The paint was peeling off the door, the grass hadn't been mowed in months, and the shrubs were almost taking over the house. I sighed heavily and knocked on the door in the porch. Nobody answered. I knocked harder. Still no answer. 'Fine, be difficult!' I thought to myself and started pounding on the door. Finally a gruff voice was heard and a man in a tattered old bathrobe and badly bleached bedhead hair answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, scratching his head and squinting at the bright sunlight. "Uh, I don't know." I looked at the name on the piece of paper. "Are you Morton Rainey?" "Yes, I'm Mort." "Oh, good! I'll be moving in then." I pushed past him and started for the stairs. "Now just a minute you shithead little punk! I don't even know you!" His face looked confused and concentrated as if replaying what had happened in case he'd missed something. "You should. I'm your niece!" 


	3. the chapter of disses

Until He's Caught Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window and I don't own any of th characters from the movie, but any that aren't seen in the movie are mine. Though...(she thought to herself as an after thought) I would love to own Johnny Depp! rubs hands together evil laugh then starts drooling A/N: The quote: "I hate bitches. [One] fucked up and it made me look at girls as sluts" is from Eminem. "If he ain't dead, he ain't happy!" from Major Payne.  
  
Chapter 3: The chapter of disses  
  
"He's dead?" was all Mort could get out after I told him about my dad. "That's just not possible, I can't believe this." He stuttered. "Why not? You didn't talk to him for twenty-two years!" She moved from the chair at the kitchen table to the couch. Mort sat there at the kitchen table, looking annoyed and shocked. "I'll have you know that the reason I stopped talking to him was because he took off with my girlfriend! They moved to North Dakotah! Even my mother was mad at him. I loved Fiona! He took her away from me!" he got up and stood angrily in front of her. "Well, it's clear my mother chose the better man." I retorted coldly. He looked at me with a look to kill in his eyes. He had a tiny twitch in his upper lip. "So, that bitch was your mother." he said quietly. "YOU JUST SAID YOU LOVED HER!" "I did but she was a bitch! I don't know why I ever loved her. I'm sure glad she left when she did. Especially with Jeff. They deserved each other." he hissed. "What the hell did dad do to you if you wanted my mom gone?" "Why do you ask so many questions you annoying kid!" "Oh! I'm annoying you right now! Is that what I'm doing?" I stood up pointing at him then to me. "Well, if you think this is annoying, wait because I can do better!" I pushed him out of the way and grabbed my stuff and scuttled up the stairs. I came back down and he was sitting on the couch almost waiting for his brother to come in and tell him this is all just some big joke. I had my fiddle in my hand and my bow in the other. I started playing a fast jig as I hopped down the stairs and skipped around him with an evil grin on my face. He got up once I hadn't gotten back around to his side of the couch and grabbed my fiddle. "Okay, fine." I laughed. He honestly thought that was all the tricks I had left in my bag. I went back upstairs and snooped quickly through my backpack. I brought out another instrument case and opened it, putting together my flute I went downstairs behind him and yelled "HA" and started playing the jig I didn't get to finish on the fiddle. He got up and took that too. "HA" he yelled. I went back upstairs laughing. I pulled out my penny whistle and started playing that on my way down. Making sure I played the song with the highest notes. "UGH!!!" HE yelled covering his ears. He got up and ran towards me, taking the whistle from my mouth and shoving it under the couch. Then I went back upstairs and I heard him mumbling to himself. "What else could she possibly have in that fucking bag!" I came back down to find him waiting at the bannister to see what else I had. I went and sat on the chair and put on a pair of hardshoes. A lot like tap shoes but not as tinny in sound. When they were up I stood up and starting practicing trebles. "HAHAHAHA!! Now I KNOW you can't do that all day!" He smiled insanely and went to lie down on the couch. Three Hours Later "I can't believe she can do that all day!" He had his arm over his eyes and had almost a whiny tune to his voice. Mort got up slowly and crawled towards my still dancing feet.  
  
He grabbed onto a leg of my pants and looked up at me pleadingly. "Please! Please, stop!" He begged. "Aww, but this is so much fun!" I smiled. "I've still got so much energy left I could go on like this for a couple hours longer!" I laughed. "I'm sorry please! Just stop!" He was almost crying. "Okay, I'm only stopping though because you look so stupid when you beg." "You know this whole experience just now has given me time to think and it help me realise why my life has gone so down hill." He got up and turned away, rubbing his chin and then he turned around, suddenly very angry. "I hate bitches. Jeff fucked up, and it made me think of girls as sluts. If he ain't dead, he ain't happy!" Then he realised what he had just said. I didn't say anything. I just turned around and walked back upstairs. I couldn't believe he said that about my dad. 


	4. The Ican'tthinkofanamechapter

Until He's Caught Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window and I don't own any of th characters from the movie, but any that aren't seen in the movie are mine. Though...(she thought to herself as an after thought) I would love to own Johnny Depp! rubs hands together evil laugh then starts drooling  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I spent the rest of the day in my room, In that span of a couple hours, I put all my clothes away in the dresser. That took a good two hours. I took my time. I spent it thinking how much I hated Mort and how much I missed my brother. I knew he wouldn't be moving into the apartment right away so I didn't want to call the number until I was certain. After I was finished, I sat on my bed and pulled a binder out of my bag. A pen was stuck on the ring inside. It was the novel I was writing. Up until this point I had been stuck on a writer's block, but now, seeing as it was so much like my life in the first place, I decided to change it into a story of my life and give it the same sick and twisted ending. It was called Flowers on the grave. I took my little discman out of my bag and attatched the speakers to it instead of the headphones. It was playing my favourite band, Queen. I didn't care if the lead singer was gay, they had good songs. Mort's Point of View "Maybe she killed herself." I thought outloud, sitting at the kitchen table. 'Good. The stupid little bratt deserved it!' I replied in my head. "She did say some mean things to me but I hardly think that a reason to want her dead!" 'Oh, come on! She thinks she can just pop into my life and just take over and then when I get mad at her get all huffy about it! I think not! I was right to tell her the truth about her father!' "But it wasn't the truth. That was a horrible thing for me to say." He went on talking outloud. 'Stop pretending! I'm completely diluting myself from reality! She is a horrible rotten kid and she deserves to die just like her father and mother!' "Shut up!" I said calmly. 'Who knows. Maybe she already did the job for you.' "I'm not going to kill her! That's a nasty thing to think! I could never kill her!" My voice in my head told me a whole bunch more stuff that was horrible and mean and I didn't like it at all. Why do I have such dismal thoughts? "I'm going to check on her." I stated finally and walked up the stairs.  
  
I knocked softly on the door and when she didn't answer I opened it slightly, just enough for me to stick my head in. "Uh," I cleared my throat uncomfortabley. "Uh, you've been up here for a while and I thought maybe you were hungry." I didn't dare stick my head in more for fear of having a binder thrown at my head. "I'm fine, thank you." she didn't even look up from the page in her binder. "You know, in all this turmoil I don't even think i caught your name." I tried again. "I didn't throw it." She replied coldly. "My name is Alannah...Rainey, obviously." she said shortly. "I'm going down into the next town to enroll you in school so you might want to come along for that." I stated hopefully. "Fine." Shot down again. Figuring it was safe to venture farther into the room I sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry for what I said about your father, it was completely wrong and I didn't want that to come out. I was just so mad at Jeff, I was-" "Don't bother apologising." Alannah finally looked up from her paper, straight into my eyes. "You were completely right in your thinking. My brother and I are just two huge mistakes that should have never happened." She sounded dejected. "There are two of you? When's the next one coming?" I asked worriedly. "He's not! He's eighteen, he is permitted to live on his own but he's prohibited to have me live with him so if I had a choice, I wouldn't be here either and then we would all be worry free now wouldn't we?" "I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice." I announced. "Wow, you deserve an award!" She looked mockingly impressed. "Okay, okay, I deserve the whole lot of it but can we please just talk and you can let me apologise. I once again apologised and she accepted, though I still sensed some tenseness in her voice. I think it'll take a while for that to go away. "So are you sure your not hungry?" I asked again. "No, I'm fine." she answered again. "Okay well then, you should get some sleep. Big day ahead of you tomorrow." With that, I left her to herself and I guessed she fell asleep because shortly after I left the music tured off.  
  
A/N: yeah I know, pretty boring chappie but I had to get an apology in there somewhere. I no it doesn't look like it's gonna get more exciting but trust me it will. If you stick with it it will i promise! - Alyssa 


	5. I can't think of a title

Until He's Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window and I don't own any of the characters from the movie, but any that aren't seen in the movie are mine. Though….(she thought to herself as an after thought), I would like to own Johnny Depp! starts drooling

Author's note: Thank you to my first, one and only reviewer! RUM FOR EVERYONE! Hahaha and of course for jack and mort. THANK YOU **DAWNIE-7**! And just cause I'm in a cheesy mood, I'll even find a way to work you into this chapter! YAY FOR YOU!

Chapter 5:

After Mort thought I had long gone to sleep, I decided to try and escape. I couldn't see myself spending a great deal of my time in here. I looked out the window and cheered myself up, seeing a tree right in front of me! I packed my bags and was prepaired to leave when I decided it was time to open the window. Just my luck, it wouldn't open! It was nailed and painted shut so there was no way out except passed Uncle Death and I'm sure he would be happy as hell if I'd left.

On the contrary, instead of trying to take flight that way, I decided it was best to just occupy myself as it wouldn't be a smart idea to have to appear in court and say that I ran away because he made fun of my father. I opened the door a crack and it creaked slightly. Mort was fast asleep at his computer, head pressed against keys. At the side of his computer, littering the desk floor and partially Mort, was saw dust and wood shavings. "Great now not only do I live with a walking contradiction, I now live with an old gieser who likes to whiddle!" I mumbled to myself incoherently. I moved passed the endless amount of jibberish being imprinted on the screen and to the bookcase. I scanned the shelves till a book caught my eye, or several books I should say. _Everybody Drops the Dime_. 'Wow. Whoever thought of that must have been extremely bored with himself at the time.' I thought enthusiastically. I picked one out and started to leaf throught the pages till a story grabbed my attention. This one was called 'Secret Window' and for some strange reason when I read this through in my mind I automatically thought of the phrase "No one can hear you scream if your dead!" A shiver ran down my spine and I let it wash over me. My nose was now stuck in the book and I couldn't put it down. Walking back into my room, I fell asleep reading. The book fell to the floor as I slipped into unconsciousness.

My sleep was filled with images of early that night, wandering around in the middle of a half cleared out forest, talking to little people in my head. For some reason it kept wanting me to call it Dawnie and bringing imagery to the number 7 to my mind. Slowly, I was pulled out of my slumber by a stabbing sharp pain in my right calf. Half awake by now, I rubbed my calf. It was wet with a warm sticky substance. This completely woke me up and I bolted upright and flicked on a light. Flinging back the covers, my leg was revealed, blood soaking my sheets and running down my leg tardily. My jaw dropped. The word **Shooter** was engraved into my flesh like a cookie cutter. The word was written in very childish writing, as if it were a stamp. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" was my answer and I ran to wake Mort up to see what was going on. When a fumbled to get the door open, I noticed Mort was now indeed alert and typing away at his computer.


End file.
